


Santa Baby

by maryfic



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Sexy, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is tired of not getting what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> Holiday gift ficlet for snogged on LJ, 2008. 
> 
> Prompt: Angel/Fred, santa baby. 
> 
> It really helps if you listen to "Santa Baby" by Eartha Kitt while you read this. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOMmSbxB_Sg

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house...  
  
One creature was stirring, and she'd been called a mouse before, but not tonight, oh no, not tonight. Dressed in a naughty Mrs. Claus outfit that included strategically placed balls of fluff and red satin, Fred was ready for her plan. Santa Baby was right. And she'd enlisted Wesley's help, which is why Angel was chained to a chair, dressed like Santa Claus, in his own bedroom. He should be waking up just as she opened the door, which cued the CD player.   
  
She swayed into the room, her long dark hair giving her more coverage than her outfit, and hummed the opening bars of the song.   
  
Angel gakked, and stared, his eyes widening first, then narrowing as he tugged on the chains and grinned. They both knew he could get out of them in a second, but this was a game. And Angel was good at playing games.   
  
Fred sang the first lines tentatively, then louder as she got into, turning and glancing coyly over her shoulder. "Santa baby, hurry down the chimney for me."   
  
Angel laughed, but it was low and strangled as Fred moved closer, asking for a baby blue convertible and twisting her body around Angel's in a way that was, frankly, raw and sensationalistic, and he wished fervently that his pants were *slightly* less confining.   
  
The song was short, fortunately, and as someone had thoughtfully placed mistletoe all around the ceiling, Angel felt completely justified in pulling free of the chains the second the song ended and, unwinding the sexy Christmas elf from around his body, proceeded to give her everything she'd asked for in her song.   
  
And a little more. 


End file.
